1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for an insect trap which is provided with a surface with adhesive for retaining flies and similar winged insects upon it, and that said surface has a pattern for attracting insects to fly to the trap.
It is previously known that flies and other flying insects often land in the area of an edge of the object that they land upon. Known insect traps are provided with a catch surface upon which insects are intended to be caught upon and therefore is coated with a suitable strong sticky adhesive of non-polluting kind. Those insect traps are preferably formed by cardboard strips, plastic pieces or other materials which are provided with adhesive or other means for retaining the trap at the intended catch location, e.g. at a windowpane, a wall or for arrangement or suspension of the trap in question, e.g. in stables, shops, windowsills, among flowers etc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A plurality of flies have been printed upon the trap in order to thereby try to attract flies etc. to be drawn to the trap and this has been effective even if not so many edges have been located on the trap.
An object of the present invention is increasing catch efficiency in a simple to use and cost effective manner.
Said object is achieved by means of an arrangement according to the present invention, which is substantially characterized in that the pattern includes images rendered in 3D.